User talk:Hawkfire98
Leave all messages for me here! -Hawkey Hmmm I've heard of custom made cats that you do... Can you do one for me if you have the time :)? My character is dark-red gingerish with black paws, but everybody knows that foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 18:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I can handle you... foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 22:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually your right i have been acting stupid. foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 22:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Ummm Umm Hawkfire, me and Foxclaw have forgiven each other and are not thinking about that problem right now. Can we please not talk about that problem again? We have sort of forgotten about it. SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 22:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. For some reason this week has been really cruddy. I think I got my first grade C a while back :O I can be kind, but i just felt NEH on the IRC. foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 22:42, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Im crying again! Hawkfire, I am crying about what you said earlier, and I don't like it. *sniffles* please don't be mad at me, i'm just an apprentice and I don't want anyone to be upset at me. I am not mean, and I have cleared up out of my stupid mode. Please forgive me, I know your a nice person! SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 22:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Of course ;) foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 22:47, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Plus your right, i am kind of a noob... foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 22:49, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Of course I forgive you! Your'e the best! Do you have any idea what the website is to do charart? Please, if you know, can you give me the website name? SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 22:52, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Since i'm just an apprentice, I would love it if you could do that for me! P.S I love what you put at the top of ur talkpage "If you are here to buy a snuggie..." that's soo funny! After this Charart thing, can you tell me how you did that? I would love to know how! SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 23:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) HELP MEH! Help meh Hawkfire! I found the site, but how are you supposed to get the Char art blank pictures on to the pixler? I am trying to make one for me, the female apprentice short hair. Help me! SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 23:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hate? Never did and don't plan to start anytime soon Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 02:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Categories Well I don't think they are necessary, because we can just ask the role played if it is long or short furred --Nightshine 22:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) HAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWKKKKKKEEEEEEYYYYYYY IRC? :3 Pokemon Black and White! 22:49, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Art Trade/Collab We should totally do a collab B3 Here's some ideas we could do *Rune X Cyclone * Ninetails and Vulpix(BD) * Tigerstar's Death * a pwny riding a rainbow B3 Skystar 05:21, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Confused :Echo says one of the reasons she's leaving is because you are, but I thought you were waiting for a while? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I completely understand! I just wanted to be sure they you guys weren't leaving like now, without saying goodbye. I get it, I'm getting far too old for role playing as well. I have a few more priorities to sort out between my role plays here and on Secrets of the Clans before I leave, hopefully that will be before the end of this summer [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :You have to understand that I'm not leaving right this second, but I will. I'm just not going to leave the IRC channel, as it brought too many memories <3 -- 15:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Gift Hi!Hawkfire98,for beingsuch a great user,and loyal to this wiki,I've give you personally a fan art.How is looking? The gost,roxi,18:29,1 may,2011.(UTC) Hey Hawkey! it's Swifteh Fireh (Swiftfire). I'm just wondering, do u wanna join my Warriors RP wikia? here's a link: Cats of FireClan . SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) NO U ♪Fox was here... ...Echo is a loser! -trollface-♪ 02:00, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ; ; WHY MUST THERE BE ONLY TWO DUDES HERE. ♪Lucaskip♪♪The retarded mudkip♪ 13 :55, October 10, 2011 (UTC) irc plz ; ; ♪Lucas was here... ...Fox is a loser! -trollface-♪ 22:56, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ORLYPLZS go ahead and color those if you want xD foxorlyplz, echoorlyplz, and hawkorlyplz ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 01:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Oi! :Oi Hawkeh! Get on IRC or chat! We admins are gunna shape this cluttered wiki up! --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 19:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Oi! :I don't think Satsu'll be comin back. I want ThunderClan tho :D --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 19:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I call WindClan <3 SHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPINGSHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE. HER NAME IS FOX, SO GET READY TO BE RAPED. 23:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ShadowClan Can Kinkpaw rejoin ShadowClan, and also can I join with: Darkpaw: Pitch black tom with yellow eyes. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:38, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll join in soon. I have to finish off what I'm doing on another wiki first. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 18:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! So you said I was supposed to ask permission to be deputy of Shadowclan. When Foxclaw33 made me into deputy there. Its seen as me as the recent changer because I added the link to Lostsoul's page. Please consult her. Thankies ^^NinjaRemix 00:13, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Can I have Minnowkit? xD 02:27, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hellooo Hawkehh :D aah can i join ShadowClan? with Brookshade? I made a page for her already :] --bracken--~ 22:44, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hate you <3 Hawkey I hate you YOU'RE NEVER ON THE SAME TIME I'M ON ;________________; 15 :42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Minnowkit On the RiverClan page, you said that Minnowkit is open for a role-player. If she isn't already taken, can I have her? HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Also, can you let me know when the role-playing starts up? That's why I haven't been so active lately... HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 17:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC) hello im trainboy7. i am a huge fan of warriors. i would like to join your clan and make peace in all clans. my cat's name is blaze or something to do with blaze. so just give a reply back. sincerely,zach palmer 04:49, February 23, 2012 (UTC) hi im new can i be an apprentice of shadowclan called mosspaw pls im desprate.so pls im Shadowstormer123pls message me if i can join pls i love shadow clan i took a quiz oh can i be half wind clan so i can be fast an sneaky:)thanks bye. oh can i also be a silver she cat called leafstem pls i need a mother for mosspaw so leafstem is her mom same message as mosspaw Shadowstormer123 thx bye Mosspaw is a silver and grey she-cat with white pawslike her mother. And Leafstem is a brown tabby she-cat with white paws.tHX message me if it is possible I can be in ShadowClan with these she-cats. Shadowstormer123 23:23, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Join Can I join ShadowClan with; Applefern: A golden she-cat with white flecks and paws; along with dark green eyes. ~~|~ Kit request Can I be Minnowkit of Riverclan? VivalasTAWOG 22:22, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Clan Joining Thing I have 2 cats that I would like to roleplay/create. a) Can I be Featherpaw/pelt of Windclan (medicine cat apprentice) ::: AND b) Can I be Hawkpaw of Thunderclan? I might be a little inactive for a few days, since for now I can't edit on my computer, but I will try to be as active as possible. Perrylegs I SHALL KILL YOU WITH MY DUCKY SWORD! 21:25, March 25, 2012 (UTC) My little pony is lame and stupid.Please change your profile picture. My little pony is lame and stupid.Please change your profile picture. Can you plz switch ur profile pic?I hate My Little Pony.--Leopardstar733329 (talk) 23:57, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hawkey! I was wondering if I could us your profile picture for my avatar on a game called PokéFarm Thanks -Leopardstar733329 (talk) 22:28, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Re: This is a family friendly PG-rated roleplay wiki. Your swearing will not be allowed in this family friendly space. —Echoblossom sketchy girls & lipstick boys ♡ 03:13, February 4, 2020 (UTC) The message you posted on RiinRin's talk page is extremely inappropriate. This is your first warning. Don't even think about saying c*ap because that will get you banned. 02:33, February 5, 2020 (UTC)